


Dovahkiin's daily life (End)

by Bell1710



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 一位虎人龙裔和她的刺客还有朋友一起在天际省度过的时光
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Elder Scrolls





	Dovahkiin's daily life (End)

**Author's Note:**

> 试图把学步车开上高速（偷笑）欸嘿嘿嘿，欢迎讨论嘻嘻嘻  
> 想看车的话指路48&49

31  
“Lol vah koor！”一声怒吼之后，刚才还下着倾盆大雨的独孤城瞬间就放晴了，然而豪塔别墅门前却围满了卫兵。  
“我警告你，城里禁止吼叫，居民会被吓坏的。”  
“一周都在下雨，我看你们是不用自己洗衣服晾衣服的对吧？！”龙裔毫无形象地抱着个盆站在门口，最后还是保证自己不会再随便发出吼声。

32  
（假设秘拉克跟着末代龙裔一起回到了现实）  
泰尔密希临。

伊娃放下黑暗经书，已经过了十分钟了，她的眼前还是一片昏暗，意识还沉浸在科波洛法那令人作呕的环境里，尼洛施凑过来查看她的状况，看上去特别想知道她是否精神失常，在得到否认的答案之后，他失落地走开了，留下一直守着她的西塞罗和漂在半空中的秘拉克……

嗯？？？

“你，你没死？”伊娃瞪大了眼睛，望着那个神似秘拉克的影子，她的声音回荡在菌子楼里，然后就听到影子说：

“不然呢？你这个反应也太迟钝了，怎么当的龙裔，啧。”

“……”

伊娃在“捋袖子打人”和“冷静下来问个清楚”之间犹豫了好几秒，就在她打算说些什么的时候，秘拉克向她伸出了手：

“拿来。”

“什么？”伊娃不明白他的意思，对方翻了个白眼：

“我的面具、剑，还有魔杖，以及被你扒掉的法袍和鞋子。物归原主——”

说着说着，秘拉克的影子忽然顿住了，再开口时语气变得有些咬牙切齿：

“你居然把我的剑给那个疯子了？”

“就当是废品回收……还有不许叫他疯子！”

见她如此维护那个小丑，秘拉克挑起一边眉毛，居高临下地看着虎人：“没想到你的眼光居然这么糟糕，真是让我大开眼界啊，最后的龙裔。”

“我有名字的，秘拉克。”

“猫崽。我就这么叫你好了。”

看到她指着自己气的跳脚却又说不出话，秘拉克莫名觉得心情舒畅，这种感觉在看到虎人磨磨蹭蹭地取出他的装备，一脸不情愿地递给他时更加强烈。

他伸手去接。

当啷。

面具和衣服全部掉在了地上，伊娃敏捷地缩回脚——这些东西刚刚差点砸到她——然后上前一步捡起它们塞回包里：“拿不到的话那就是我的了。”

这次换秘拉克瞪着她说不出话了。

33  
“龙裔，你又走错路了。”

“龙裔，我们刚刚才经过这里。”

“猫崽……”

“你好吵啊！”伊娃被他烦的要命，这个老男人的心情貌似在看到她出糗的时候会变得格外舒畅，连语气里都带着高高在上的愉悦感，仿佛她就必须得听他的，不然只能一次次的掉坑里。坚定的矮人机械球虽然不会说话，但察觉到伊娃的心烦，它主动溜过来蹭蹭她的腿，“刺啦”喷出一股蒸汽。

还是球球对她好。伊娃蹲下来，一把抱住了她的新宠物，亲亲亲，啵啵啵，成功引起在场两个男人的不满。

秘拉克：“龙裔，不要逃避话题！”

西塞罗：“聆听者，我们去杀个人吧！”

伊娃：我为什么要让那个老男人跟在我身边？他怎么也是话痨？不就是没还他衣服鞋子吗，跟个怨妇一样……

这样一对比，嗯，果然还是球球最乖了。

矮人机械球：（背后一凉）

34  
好极了，好极了。

龙裔一觉醒来，发现自己正躺在黑暗兄弟会的圣所里，旁边还飘着一个秘拉克。等她打着哈欠洗漱完，才后知后觉，这里不是她熟悉的晨星会所，而是——

“哟，新人，这么懒惰可是不行的。”巴贝特拎着花篮从她面前经过，身上带着新鲜的血香，“杀戮愉快。”

“秘拉克，你快掐我一下。”“好好说话，别扒拉我。”

在水池旁踱步了十分钟，伊娃才接受了这个事实：秘拉克的魂魄虽然成功地跟着她出了异典，但却打破了这个世界的规则，引起了一个小小的时间漩涡，一人一魂同时穿越到了过去。那时，一切都还没有发生，秘拉克的神庙没有被龙裔摧毁，天际省的人们对未来丝毫不知，还过着普普通通的生活。

35  
“我想，这次穿越时间就是想让我学会珍惜眼前人，纠正以前犯下的错误。”伊娃感慨道。

“你不要在杀人的时候说这话好吗？真的太假了。”

“四千年也没能提升你的记忆力么，秘拉克？”

“说人话。”

“别忘了这里是强盗窝。”一颗巨大的火球从伊娃手中飞出，将愣头愣脑的年轻强盗烧成了一撮灰，几个赛普汀从空中掉落，砸在地上发出了清脆的响声。

“而我，只需要清理掉他们，拿到我的报酬。”一路上都是或站或坐的焦尸，秘拉克看着龙裔带着满身火焰横扫了整个强盗洞，一时竟无言。

“你杀掉他们，就只是为了那几百赛普汀？”“不然呢，我还有别的选择吗？比如说吃掉他们的心脏？”“别告诉我你有食尸癖。”秘拉克嫌弃地皱起眉头，看不出来啊，最后的龙裔竟然有这等爱好，还有这熟练无比的魔法，现在看来，她比强盗还要更强盗。

36  
“嘿，秘拉克。”

“你笑得好丑，又要去哪里完成你的大业？”

伊娃被他的话噎住了，但她看起来心情不错，并没有很在意男人的表情：“我要去推你的神庙了，特意通知你一下，还是说你想一起来？”

“……滚。”

“抗议无效，对了对了，还可以见到赫迈尤斯哦，你就没有一点点心动吗？”

秘拉克想打死她，可最后还是跟着她一起去了灰尘遍地的索瑟海姆，幸灾乐祸地看着她由一个干净的虎人变成了浑身是灰的狼人。

对，狼人，会嗷嗷叫着满地跑的那个狼人，他的信徒被她按在地上揍得直叫他的名字（好像有哪里不对劲）。秘拉克狠狠皱眉。秘拉克翻了个白眼。秘拉克想杀人。

37  
成功通过了战友团的考验后，伊娃（再一次）被邀请前往熔炉参加狼人变身仪式，而这也意味着，她得再一次喝下那浑浊的狼血。

“我还有别的选择吗？”伊娃求助性地看向法卡斯这个战友团里唯一的老实人，她真的不想喝那玩意儿……然而法卡斯在面对她的时候明显卡了壳，虎人少女的面容过于漂亮，他连一个长  
句子都说不出来，好不容易在对方期盼的眼神中开了口，却也说得结结巴巴：

“不行，那个，艾拉她，不是——伊娃你……”

虎人可怜巴巴地望着他，心中却在哈哈大笑，果然，法卡斯就吃她撒娇这套，他的反应真的好玩极了。

这个眼神，他根本无法拒绝她的每一个要求，可是想要成为狼人，却也只有这个方法。

胳膊流着血的狼人不耐烦地咆哮了一声，意思很明显：

喝还是不喝？

“快喝呀，勇敢的龙裔。”秘拉克还在一旁说风凉话，“再不快点，等血液凝固了，就更恶心了。”

……她真的太难了！

后来等伊娃恢复人形后，艾拉憋着笑告诉她在变成狼人时，战友团里的双胞胎兄弟被她揍了一顿，威尔卡斯的盾都裂成了四块。

“你知道吗？同为狼人，我很想和你一起去狩猎。”艾拉拍了拍伊娃的肩膀，提议道，后者看着她的笑容出了神，一时竟不知道这么好看的女子是怎么死在之前那条时间线里的。她还记得，当时从法卡斯那里得到克拉科和艾拉两人的死讯，虎人几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，虽然艾拉曾因为她当众变身狼人而提着斧子追着她打，但自己也无法接受她满身鲜血地倒在战友团大厅的地毯上，眼睛无神地瞪着天花板。

“她战斗的很勇敢。”威尔卡斯叹息着对虎人说，眼睛周围红了一圈。

好在，时间倒流，她可以去改变那些曾经犯下的错误，终究还是不忍心看到自己认识的人们一个个死在意外中。

38  
“我出去一趟，很快就回来。”

对于聆听者的话，西塞罗通常会一一执行，但他此时的直觉告诉他，抱紧她，不要让她离开。

他搂紧那娇小的女子，虎人身上细细的毛发贴着他，挠得人心痒。

“西塞罗，”聆听者的声音在他头顶响起，“你这样会让我很难办的。”

他听出了她语气中那份无奈的温柔，却也没错过她脸上一闪而过的决绝，西塞罗知道自己没猜错，她果然有什么瞒着他。于是他抱的更紧了，将脸贴在她的小腹上蹭了蹭。好温暖，他想。虎人想给他一个临别吻，却被西塞罗躲开了，他微微鼓着腮帮子，倔强地望着她，意思很明显：不告诉西塞罗事实就不让聆听者亲。

伊娃失笑，他怎么这么可爱？

但是小丑思考的很认真：她会抛下他吗？就和之前的那位聆听者一样，在那场大火中永远的离开了他和他的兄弟姐妹们。活着的，纷纷逃离，然后被毫不起眼的小混混杀死；死了的，要么是化作了灰，要么是因为谎言而付出代价，要么是被砍得支离破碎……

脸颊上忽然一热，带着绒毛的轻触，西塞罗愣愣的看着伊娃，情不自禁地放松了双臂，后者毛茸茸的脸上露出一丝漫不经心的微笑：“放心吧小矮子，我会活着回来的。”

她微微俯身，不轻不重地亲在他微张的唇瓣上，还挑衅般的舔了舔，趁着西塞罗发愣的这一功夫，伊娃已经站起了身子，并将他稳稳地放在了床上，不过片刻，她人就已经到了客厅：

“西塞罗。”

她叫道。小丑坐在床边，委屈巴巴地看着她，脚步一动就要跟过来。

“待在这里，等我回来。”

大门在他眼前关上，西塞罗站在那儿，眼眸低垂。聆听者为什么不带着他一起去？他很厉害的，会赶在她之前察觉到任何危险，然后提前清除掉它们，为聆听者铺平道路。可现在，他只能留在这里，聆听者没有叫他回家，马卡斯城又只有冰冷的石头，西塞罗想念夜母，自己不在的时候，谁又会帮她擦拭身体呢？谁又能像自己那样，知道该用哪种精油，但是聆听者现在不在，他没法和她提出回家的请求。那个任务有这么难吗，以至于她把自己抛在这儿，和一个虎头虎脑的侍卫待在一起？聆听者也许能回来，也许永远回不来。

西塞罗猛地摇摇头，把那恐怖的幻象晃出了脑海。

哈，哈，哈。

对她来说，他什么都不是吗？就连危险来临时，自己都没资格待在她身边吗？

回过神来的时候，西塞罗发现自己正在疯狂的大笑，他笑得弯下了腰，带着头上的帽子一起抖动。笑声在屋子里回荡，宅邸的守卫坐在桌前啃面包，试图对他发出来的动静充耳不闻，然而并没有什么用，小丑疯疯癫癫地又笑又跳，抱着自己的脑袋，肩膀耸动着，但是脸上又不见一滴泪。他笑得那般滑稽，但是守卫却没有从他的笑声中听出一丝欢乐。

吵死了，但既然是武卫带回来的人，那就不管了，不然定要叫对方拎着他的小命离开这里。反正马卡斯城不缺死人，多一个也无所谓。

到了下午，聆听者还是没有回来。西塞罗虽然还在蹦蹦跳跳，却没有离开脚下的那块地砖，守卫去收拾房间时注意到，他一直都面朝大门站着。似乎下一秒，熟悉的人就会带着她身上独特的香味奔过来，然后紧紧地抱住他。

也许还会给他一个吻。

也许。

到了极光照亮天空的时间，西塞罗咬了一口胡萝卜，忽然听到门口传来了声音，似乎是个很活泼的小女孩。

不是聆听者吗。他把注意力移开，盯着跳跃的火光看。脚有点发麻，只站不动反而很累呢。

“……妈妈，那个被逮捕的人真的是虎人姐姐吗？”

他猛的扭过头，死死盯着门口，心里不停盼望对方能说出更多的信息，甚至差点跑出门，抓着那女孩的肩膀，逼迫她把消息都告诉他。

待在这里，等我回来。

聆听者的命令还响彻在耳边，西塞罗忍了忍，又停下了脚步。

“不可能是那个虎人做的。”一个女人的声音响起，“她之前还帮我解决了一些问题……以后在外面不要提起这件事，宝贝。”“好吧。”

聆听者！她有麻烦了吗？她被捕了？这怎么可能！一个想法在西塞罗心头逐渐浮现：为难了聆听者的人都没必要存在，杀了他们……算了，干脆血洗这座城市吧，反正都是些愚蠢的弃誓者。

西塞罗活动了一下手腕，他觉得自己能不动声色地潜入监狱里救出聆听者，这个想法是如此的强烈，以至于他违背了命令，朝前迈了小小一步，因为站了太久，脚下一个踉跄，他的手撞到了火盆边缘。跳跃的火舌立刻点燃了袖子的一角，西塞罗扑灭火苗，看着被烧红甚至起了小小水泡的皮肤，脑海中浮现出了聆听者担心的眼神。疼痛对于刺客来说早就是家常便饭，练习潜行之后的肌肉酸痛，一时失手被人发现后的追捕逃脱都可能导致受伤。路边摇曳的植物，时刻保持机警的家犬，哪怕是一只路过的野兔，都有可能成为刺客失败的理由，就算是老手，也有倒霉的时候。

几天前他陪着聆听者前往弃誓者领地，结果手臂在战斗过程中被一个女人的刀刃划出了一条长痕，虽然他转手就抹了对方的脖子，看着她在自己脚下喷着血断了气，但大量的鲜血也渗出了小丑服，袖子潮乎乎的贴着手臂，叫人有些不悦。西塞罗自己是觉得无所谓，以前他还受过比这更严重的伤呢，但聆听者就不这么觉得了。

“你是个刺客，”她将一整瓶药水倒在了他的伤口上，看起来似乎还有再拿一瓶的冲动，“手对你来说很重要，保护好它们，不然你以后要怎么和我一起旅行呢，小刺客？”

为了不碰到他的伤口，她用匕首小心地割开了袖子，治疗术不要魔力地往上面扔，看着那狰狞的裂痕稍稍愈合了一些，她才长吁一口气，露出了放心的笑容，语气也轻快很多：“要来个甜卷吗？”

他的年龄明显要比她大，但是自己却默认了她对他的各种称呼。西塞罗看着聆听者，仿佛要把她的模样深深刻在心底。  
【藏起来，藏起来，把她藏起来。】心底有个声音不停叫着，【她是你的，是你的……】  
他明白，聆听者的光芒无法被掩盖，而且也终究不可能只为了他一个人绽放。但她究竟知不知道，那些善意对可怜的西塞罗来说意味着什么？是暗夜里的一束光，是在泥潭中挣扎时的一根绳索……

【或者是一个值得炫耀的好机会】，心中的声音吃吃笑着，将有些残忍的答案抛出，【她不过是想向你炫耀她聆听者的身份，毕竟小西塞罗守了那么多年都没得到母亲的关怀】

【找个机会杀掉她，这样的话，夜母说不定会把你选为聆听者，到时候你就可以和她一起旅行，只有你和夜母……】那个声音渐渐消失，甜蜜的梦里包含的其实是毒药，就看目标上不上钩……

他用亲吻回应了她。聆听者有些惊讶的睁大了眼，他的嘴唇带着炽热落在她的额头上，然后是脸颊，最后是唇。西塞罗的情感汹涌澎湃，几乎要将她淹没，伊娃想推开他，却又担心他的伤口会因此裂开，她只能单手撑着自己防止跌倒，一边试图将被温热身躯压住的双腿抽回来（腿麻了）。然而男人一点都没有打算挪开身子的想法，他紧紧抱着她，就像抱住了唯一一根稻草。

夜母不会和他说话，但聆听者会，她会告诉他夜母的指令，也会提出让他用哪款精油为夜母擦拭身体（甚至连夜母喜欢哪种花都告诉了他）。对于聆听者说的话，西塞罗总是乐于听从，虽然在她看着他的眼睛时，内心的角落总会传来那个熟悉又陌生的声音：

【杀了她，你就能成为聆听者，如果没有她，夜母终将会选中你的。你可是她的守护者啊】

西塞罗甩甩头，将那个提出可怕想法的声音压了下去，聆听者的手指抚过他的脸，将皱起的眉头抚平。

远远的传来了鸡叫声，打断了西塞罗的回忆，他活动了下发麻的双腿，不知不觉，一夜已经过去。早起的侍卫有些惊讶他站了这么长的时间，不过也没有选择上前询问，话说武卫去了哪里？他在会堂里住了两个月都没看见过她的影子，好不容易回来了两三天，还把她的小男友抛下不管，侍卫自己也不知道武卫的想法，不过既然对方这么做了，那肯定是有原因的。

西塞罗又啃了一根胡萝卜，聆听者还没有回来。

他想她了。

门外再一次传来了隐隐约约的尖叫声，还有士兵的脚步声，有个女人大声叫着“弃誓者”，然后就被一刀割喉，徒留下断气前的喘息呻吟，听上去似乎就在门口。正在这时，大门不知怎么开了一条缝，刚好是够一个人侧身进来的距离，西塞罗就站在那儿，他被外面透进来的阳光刺得眯了眼，不过刺客的敏感还是让他察觉到身边多了什么。

他直接抱住了对方，把伊娃吓了一跳，她自以为潜行已经很厉害了，结果还是被西塞罗给发现了。但是隐形药水的时效还没过，他究竟是怎么看到她的？不过眼下显然不是思考这事的时候，因为她快要窒息了……男人用壮实的手臂把她拥在怀里，他的衣服沾到了不少还未干涸的鲜血，不过他并不在意。聆听者回来了！她兑现了她的承诺，她没有说谎！

但，为什么他还是感到了委屈？

伊娃知道这次的任务有些不同寻常，从艾翠斯那儿接下它起，她背后的寒毛就没有服帖过，当她被士兵们带到监狱里时，那股紧张感才逐渐消失。她借着自己的无害外表装成听话的无知少女，免受了不少皮肉之苦，直到她遵守国王的命令，杀掉了那个可怜人，剩下的狱友才开始认可她，似乎认为她会成为合格的弃誓者。清理了路上的蜘蛛和矮人机械兵之后，他们一行人终于来到了出口，伊娃迅速换上自己的装备，然后她做的第二件事就是背刺了迈德纳奇（老匹夫居然对她颐指气使）。然而她的动作稍稍慢了一点，被那个送来装备的女人发现了，她的叫声又引来了在门外准备大开杀戒的几个弃誓者，本该对着马卡斯守卫们的刀剑变成了对着虎人，她可以说是一人对五人，不过伊娃并不在意这点（多亏了幽灵刺客平时的教导），他们在国王的尸体旁杀作一团。

真是一场混战，不过那些剑几乎都没在她身上留下多少伤口，反倒是几个弃誓者血喷了她一身。伊娃泡在热水中，身上已经干涸的鲜血化成几缕血丝浮上来，不一会儿便将水染成了淡红色。

看来还得加强战斗训练，如果再敏捷一点，就不会弄脏衣服了。根本没察觉到自己的想法在旁人看来有多不现实，她换上了睡袍，赤着脚走进卧室。看着那张大床，虎人顿时觉得眼皮沉重了起来，没有继续思考训练的事，从躺下到入梦，她也就花了十几秒。幸好，没让西塞罗参与这次任务，太危险了……

沉睡中的虎人丝毫没意识到，西塞罗在床边站着，看了她许久后才爬上床，蜷缩在她身边，脑中的声音分成了两派，不断冲对方叫嚣着：

【下次她要是再敢跑掉就把她关起来，这样她就是你的了】  
【不能关，聆听者会生气的】

小丑痛苦地捂住了耳朵，在脑海里的一片喧闹中，聆听者伸手抱住了他，将他往怀里带了带，刹那间，所有声音都消失了，他甚至能重新听见虎人浅浅的呼吸声。没有争吵声，也没有刺耳的狂笑，耳边是难得的宁静，却也不是震耳欲聋的沉默，这些，都只是来源于聆听者的一个拥抱？

聆听者，西塞罗不明白呀。

39  
“聆听者，”在伊娃准备出门的时候，红卫人叫住了她，看上去濒临精神崩溃，“拜托你，把西塞罗一起带上，please。”

“他好吵，”旁边的巴贝特赞同地点着头，“而且还天天跳舞唱歌，我和这个红卫人小伙子已经三天没有睡着了。”

……不是，你个吸血鬼还要睡觉？！

伊娃正要帮西塞罗辩解，脚边却传来一阵咔哒咔哒的声音，小吸血鬼的新宠物爬过来，乖巧地蹭蹭她的裙子。虎人当下便后退一大步（她对这玩意儿的腿毛过敏），不小心撞到了刺客的下巴，很显然从刚才起他就一直站在那，然而不知为何他们全都没有发现他。伊娃急忙回身搂住男人，拍拍他的腰表示自己不是故意的，然而刺客只是侧头看向她的脸，并没有生气的表情。那样子看起来就算她撞碎了他的骨头，他还是不会有其他的反应。

“西塞罗，我需要你的帮助，跟我来。”

“遵命，我的聆听者！”

大门在两人身后关上，留下纳兹尔和巴贝特面面相觑。

“话说我刚刚好像听见聆听者在讲关于嫁娶的事……嗷，巴贝特你踢我干什么……”

40  
今天又是被闪电链击中而不能行动的一天。伊娃躺在床上唉声叹气，浑身酥麻，是冷是热她都完全感觉不出来，管家马科里奥在旁边忙来忙去，嘴上还不忘嘲讽：“没见过这么笨的学生，你是我见过唯一一个在闪电链飞过来还不知道躲的人。”就在伊娃以为他唠叨完了的时候，法师又折回来，薅了一把她的脑袋，愣是把电焦了的毛发又给弄得乱七八糟。

“早就想试试手感了，没想到虎人的毛发这么硬。”

伊娃面无表情地看着他，在秘拉克的嘲笑声里闭上了双眼。这倒是惊到了法师，按小矮子（没错他和某人一样，都不想称她为虎人）的性格来讲，被人嘲讽后居然没有当众翻脸，实属天上下红雨。将手背放在伊娃额头上试了试温度，马科里奥疑惑地嘟囔道：“也没有发烧，嗯，很奇怪，要不这次就用加了虚无盐的药水好了……不行，必须要涨工资，你听见了吗？”  
他再去看伊娃，却发现她已经睡着了。

算了，明天的训练再加把劲，希望她不要傻子似的冲在前面，多少也依赖一下他这个法师呀，不然他都要觉得自己白学那么多咒语了。好不容易看到一个新的试验对象，他的闪电链才刚刚飞出，龙裔就已经抢在他前面，三下两下地砍掉了敌人的脑袋，似乎是没想到身后会有闪电，她完全愣在了那里，一阵抽搐之后软倒在地。

说起来还是他的锅，唉。作为管家，马科里奥就算再怎么嫌弃她的体重也不得不把她背回庄园（幸好他们没走太远），小矮子看着个头小，没想到那么沉，果然看人还是不能太片面。

依不依赖伊娃不知道，但她目前确定的是，给马科里奥的一顿毒打已经在路上了，他不接也得接，但是，要是不小心打坏了，那该怎么办？她可不想天天早起做饭以及打扫房间，那是管家的活儿，不是她的。

要不还是把他衣服扒了然后吊到屋顶上？思来想去，伊娃觉得，还是这个方法可行，反正那个扒衣服的人又不是她，她可以叫卢西恩来帮忙。至于为何不叫西塞罗？在脑海中想象了一下那个画面，伊娃忍俊不禁，那场面就像在培养一个剥皮手一样……

等她醒来时已经是晚上，西塞罗又上了她的床，躺在她身边一动不动，宛如一具尸体。他可能是不想吵到自己休息吧。伊娃想着，刚要掀开被子爬起来，一碗药突然出现在嘴边，有个看不见的人按着她的头，硬给她灌了下去。

“咳咳咳……”一阵上气不接下气的咳嗽之后，虎人几乎是飞进了厨房，抓起橱柜上的甜卷就往嘴里塞，那药水不知加了什么材料，苦得她眼泪流个不停。不过药水的效果立竿见影：麻痹的症状痊愈了。

“马，科，里，奥……”咬牙切齿地念出男人的名字，伊娃的指甲在木桌上留下几道深深的痕迹，眼泪还在流，她吸了吸鼻子，忍不住发出一声抽噎，没想到两个男人几乎同时出现在了厨房门口，把她吓得差点将甜卷掉在地上。还没开口解释，西塞罗已经奔过来将她撞的贴在墙上，看上去对她的眼泪措手不及，却又不知道怎么安慰。

罪魁祸首看起来倒是很坦然，甚至还有些好奇：“龙裔居然也会哭？这真是难以置信，我得写在笔记里……”

他这话简直是火上浇油，伊娃抹了一把眼泪，将刺客推到身后，脸上浮现出了连雪漫守卫都会感到害怕的狼式笑容，然后她低声说了一个词，声音极小。马科里奥没听清，但看口型，他觉得那肯定不是什么好话。

“Ro-dah！！”

“……所以，这就是你连夜修了半座房子的原因？”穆月尔摇晃着酒杯，想看看面前这个鼻青脸肿的男人该如何作答。不愧是龙裔，轻易就能做到别人做不到的事。有多少人想把蜂蜜与诗人里的法师学徒揍一顿，而原因就是他那张嘴，穆月尔有时候会想，这个人的嘴可能只是用来啃面包以及喝酒的吧。

“明明是我的药水救了她，小矮子还不知道感谢，真是好心当作驴肝肺。”她那一吼，半座庄园都被破坏了不说，他自己和一堆木头钉子躺在山坡底下，滚了一身泥巴，还险些破相。穆月尔嗤笑一声，将酒杯里的液体喝完，冲着法师挑起一边眉毛：

“你若是说话好听点，那孩子可能就娶你回家了。”

“我才不要照顾一个脾气古怪的小孩。”默默地啃着手中的面包，马科里奥忽然发现，自己说的话有些自相矛盾：他不就在龙裔的庄园里给她当管家吗？到头来还是在照顾她，又不给他涨工资，哼。

“烦人的臭丫头……”“好啦别这么说，我听说龙裔开给你的薪水还挺高的，你如果不想当管家了就让我来吧。”穆月尔对那份工作充满了期待，想想看，光是帮龙裔看守房产就能获得稳定的薪水，还能不时清理地下室肆虐的恶鼠，赶走来袭的巨人强盗什么的，这简直就是天上掉馅饼，真不知道马科里奥这个巨魔脑袋在想什么。拥有那么好说话的上司，他还不知珍惜，她都快嫉妒疯了，要不自己把这个傻瓜关起来然后再去龙裔那儿求职？要关到哪儿比较不容易被发现呢……

41  
雪漫的街道上。

“你就是那个用吼声把纳奇姆震到龙临堡水池里的人？谢谢你帮我教训了这个傻瓜，我早就看他不爽了，还有还有，这个送给你。”

被路人塞了一堆谢礼的龙裔：“？？？”

不是，别人送礼都送赛普汀或者药水，到你这儿怎么就送了我一堆钢锭？腿脚瞬间跟灌了铅一样沉重起来，偏偏身后又追上来一个白漫卫兵叫住了她：“Wait, I know you。 ”

（我不认识你啊！你别过来！）

42  
伊娃不喜欢用烈焰这个龙吼，但她不得不承认，在敌人毫无防备时突然对着他的脸喷出一口火的感觉简直不要太好，唯一悲伤的就是，她嘴边的毛经常被烧掉……

不卸之力她就用的很频繁，主要是为了将队友推到安全的地方，刚开始她控制不好力度，一嗓子吼的队友上了天，落地的时候不是断了腿就是断了胳膊（来自战友团的抱怨）。所以那段时间里，伊娃的治疗术练得炉火纯青，起码在某些人抱着受伤的地方哀嚎时，她也不至于手忙脚乱。

受过伤的众人：如果你不是龙裔，你已经被赶去松加德反省了好吧？！

43  
吐着舌头的巴巴斯：“太好了我终于找到你了人类，快和我一起去找我主人吧。”

追着自己尾巴转圈顺便抬腿挠痒痒的巴巴斯：“……我说了这么多，人类，你在听吗？”

在半山腰等了三天三夜的沮丧的巴巴斯：“人类，你在哪？什么时候帮巴巴斯一起找主人……”

44  
和龙裔一起旅行的瑟拉娜对前者随时都能掏出食物这件事已经习以为常了，只是……

可以不要在她费心费力和巨人战斗时在一边啃奶酪好吗？！过来搭把手啊！

“我说，你只是把我当成免费的打手而已吧，龙裔？”甩出最后一根冰锥结束了这场战斗，瑟拉娜环抱着双臂瞪向某个还在和煮牛肉较劲的虎人，嘴角抽搐，这家伙吃了这么多东西怎么就不见长胖！作为吃什么东西都尝不出味道的吸血鬼，她表示非常嫉妒。

“马科里奥嘴是毒了点，但厨艺还算不错……昂姆，你在若忍么（说什么）？哎瑟拉娜你去哪儿别走啊……”

45  
“夜母会介意我收双倍的报酬吗？”

……谁知道呢。有些顾客傻乎乎的，明明已经付了报酬，让她去杀某个人，可自己随口一提别的城镇，他们就又改了口，让她处理掉另一个倒霉鬼。双倍的赛浦汀拿一个人的命，到底是亏了还是赚了？

46  
震惊！东帝国贸易公司仓库失窃大量奶酪（守卫很好奇：为何有人爱吃那玩意），现场发现被撕碎的尸体，而且所有的死者都失去了心脏，目前还没有找到犯人……

47  
伊娃怀疑一直跟着她跑的小刺客一同穿越回了过去，比起以前，现在的他更黏她了。怎么说呢，就连单身四千年的秘拉克都看不下去了，如果有实体，他估计早就一个fusrodah将两人从诗人之跃顶端轰飞，飞到他看不见的地方。

“你太迟钝了，龙裔。”站在高处从头到尾把西塞罗的所作所为看在眼里，秘拉克头一次意识到自己是个单身汉这一事实，但要他像底下那个小傻子一样去哄女人？做梦。看看那个小丑，眼神时刻黏在龙裔身上不说，就连空着的那只手也牢牢地和那只多毛的黑爪子（伊娃：秘拉克有种你给我下地我保证不打死你）十指相扣。然而就在龙裔回头的刹那，小丑往后稍稍退了一点，和她保持着一定距离，等她转头后，整个人又贴了上去，难怪龙裔总会撞进对方怀里甚至最后还会亲在一起，秘拉克扶着脑门想到，他绝不承认自己认识龙裔——如果别人问起的话。

“Cicero！”不要在潜行的时候抱她啊小可爱，旁边还杵着一只尸鬼没看见吗？伊娃低声吼他，然而男人死死抱着她，他呼吸的热气喷在她的脖子上，痒痒的。要亲热也不是这个时候，然而不论她怎么解释，西塞罗都不会听进去，被坑过很多次的伊娃深知这一点，她只好反手从背后取下石弩，屏息凝神——

“乓！”

弩箭成功地扎穿了尸鬼的身体，巨大的后坐力让它飞了出去，撞在墙上散了架，不过伊娃也没有松懈，而是回身捂住西塞罗的双耳，用灵气低语探测了一下周围的环境。很好，半只尸鬼都没有了，她正要去挨个查看那些罐子，搜搜珠宝药水什么的，男人已经黏黏糊糊地亲了上来，双臂有力地箍着她的身体，丝毫不给她离开的机会。

……她能怎么办？自家的小男人当然是要宠啊。

“但凡你看向宝石的眼神能暗淡一些，他也不会这么担心自己在你心目中的位置。”秘拉克道，身为飘在半空的局外人，他看得更清楚。

“那不可能，我爱他，但我也爱赛普汀。”有了盗贼运气的加持，伊娃看着自己从箱子里翻出来的精致宝石笑得咧开了嘴，独孤城的房产简直就是赛普汀的地狱，她还记得穿越之前的自己兴致勃勃地去买房子，结果听完价格之后又默默地离开了。

秘拉克难得识趣地闭上了嘴（其实更大一部分原因是为了看好戏），也不打算告诉她关于小疯子的事，同为男人，那种眼神，他懂。  
无非就是想把龙裔按在身下摩擦。

但他俩究竟谁上谁下貌似还是个未知数……等等他什么时候这么无聊了？居然还开始关心起了这等事？秘拉克惊叹于自己的脑洞，同时把发生在自己身上的变化怪在了伊娃头上。

无辜躺枪的伊娃：“？？？”

48  
不知从什么时候起，龙裔发现自家后院的农产品生长得格外迅速，仿佛有人制造出了快速生长药水并泼在这块土地上一样，她在惊喜之余总有点不解。

“这块地要是能种甜卷就好了。”

家里三个崽子天天往厨房跑，索菲和布莱斯的性子被养开了，也开始学会和她撒娇说想要什么，比如某一天索菲扭扭捏捏的表示，她想拥有一把真正的匕首，而不是无法造成伤害的木剑。

嗯，还有一个崽是西塞罗，跟其他两个孩子一样，他也会在闻到点心的味道之后守在厨房外面，伊娃不出来就不走开，谁叫他都没用，最后伊娃只能把他叫进去，帮她和和面之类的。刺客平常乖乖巧巧跟着她，要他做啥他就做啥，除了吵了点，这个男人还是很可爱的。

只是……

一定要改掉他这个在接吻时紧紧搂着她生怕她跑了一样的坏毛病，伊娃靠在男人肩上微微喘息，用三秒钟默哀了一下自己被亲肿的嘴唇和快被勒断的腰。总感觉他不是在吻她而是在啃她的嘴，伊娃想到，她报复性的捏了一把西塞罗腰上的软肉，看着他痒得弓起了背，这才觉得稍稍找回了场子。

她转身去照顾炉子，看看烤架上的甜卷发的怎么样了，背后忽然一暖，熟悉的气息又将她包围起来：西塞罗把她圈到怀里搂着，同时还用脑袋蹭了蹭她的脸。他先是轻抚她的小腹，然后摸到了腰上，为了防止甜卷在炉子里烤焦，伊娃不得不暂时放下铲子，捉住了男人捣乱的手。像是得到奖励一般开心，男人迅速将她的手握在手心里，完全没有松开的趋势。这太不公平了，欺负她手长得小！伊娃只能引着他远离炉子（她担心对方一个没忍住就把她按火堆里了），西塞罗顺从极了，他站在那里，眼睛亮晶晶的。

于是伊娃踮起脚亲了他，两人的唇瓣相触时，她感到有什么东西戳上了她的小腹。

这家伙……伊娃叹气，要是天天这样，她的腰怕是不想要了。

她抬手揉着男人的脑袋，愣是把那头乱糟糟的头发给顺平了，西塞罗直直地看着伊娃，眼中倒映出炉膛里的火光，还有他的聆听者。她一直叫他乖一点，可他只是想抱紧她，看她回应自己的动作；他喜欢她揉他的脑袋，喜欢她把偷来的甜卷全部塞进他的包里，喜欢她抱着他……虽说自己必须对聆听者言听计从，但当他看着聆听者的背影，西塞罗发现，在他没注意到的时候，有什么东西在悄悄改变。

比如当聆听者不在的时候，那近乎疯狂的思念燃烧着他的五脏六腑（她为什么要把他留下）。然而在夜母面前，他一站就是好几个小时甚至是一整夜，嘴里念叨着旁人无法理解的笑话，小丑那恼人的尖笑声不断响彻在空旷的大厅里，纳兹尔不得不丢下温暖的壁炉，走到风雪中为兄弟会寻找新人，他和巴贝特都不想待在圣所里，除非聆听者回来，不然他们真的要发疯了。只有紧紧拥着虎人，将脑袋埋在她胸前，西塞罗才会有片刻的安心，但也仅仅是片刻，一旦聆听者松开牵着他的手去做其他事情时，不管她在哪里，他总要站到她面前，确保她眼里有自己的影子。聆听者真是个受欢迎的人，不管她说话有多冲，在他们的旅途中，还是有很多人愿意上前来，众星捧月般将她围在中间。西塞罗虽然面上带着笑，甚至是催促聆听者出门，脑海里却不可控制的想让她时刻看着自己，就像他们在床上那般……

她勾着他的脖子，喘息着叫他的名字，他吻她，用嘴唇和手指一点点的去试探身下柔软的躯体，直到她有了新的反应，他才会继续。

他自私的渴望她只属于他一个人，却又告诉自己不能那样对待聆听者，说不定她会在发现了他的小心思后露出嫌恶的表情，然后扭头就走，留下他一个人面对脑中轰鸣的沉默。过去，沉默响彻在他的脑海中，震耳欲聋，但现在，那里多了一个灵活的身影，当他靠近她，她会主动拉着他的手，在他脸上印下一吻。

……但那只是想象，她太耀眼了。他亲眼见证了她从一个潜行会腿软的弓箭手，变成了可以持续几个小时潜伏在目标周围的杀手，他发现她会模仿他和卢西恩的动作，将自己迅速发展成一个凶猛的存在。很快，她甚至能做到在目标身边随意潜行却不被对方所察觉，挑一个时机下手，然后和他一起快速离开现场。

万一哪天她成功出师了，是不是就不再需要他跟着她了？这个问题已经在西塞罗心头萦绕了很久，每当他因为得不出答案而即将陷入疯狂的恐慌之时，聆听者总会回过头来，将他抱在怀里，轻拍他的后背，哄小孩一般哄他。如果他看起来过度沮丧，她的唇便会轻轻落在他的额头上，不论他们是刚从墓穴里出来或者是经历过与龙的血战，聆听者看起来，似乎并没有嫌弃他这个夜母守护者的意思。

但是西塞罗不放心，他不信她会如此……慷慨。他用各种方法试探了她，可她最后都会把他搂着，轻声将他从疯狂中哄出来。

“西塞罗，闭上眼睛跟我走。”

眼前被蒙上了一块布，西塞罗跟着伊娃一步步走上楼，然后被她按坐在床边。

“不要动。”她说，俯身凑过来吻他，男人生生止住了想要拥抱她的动作，在一片黑暗中被伊娃连拉带拽的拖上床，她一件件褪去他身上的衣服，顺便将他的双手绑在了床头，当她摘下那顶小丑帽时，男人有些疑惑地冲她的方向昂起头：

“聆听者？”

肉棒上传来的温柔触感让男人浑身一震，气息都粗重了几分，虎人抬起头，双手开始套弄起面前的物事来，房间里很静，除了西塞罗的喘气声，隐约能听见庄园外面传来孩子们的嬉笑，还有马儿的嘶鸣。随着马车的声音远去，屋内的情欲逐渐升腾。

“聆听者，西塞罗，究竟做了什么错事，你才如此惩罚愚蠢的西塞罗？”他看不见她，却清楚的知道方才的触感来源于她的嘴唇，它柔嫩的和花瓣一样，却被她用来刺激他最丑陋的位置。虎人没作答，她向前趴了趴（男人难耐地蹭着她的胳膊），低头将肉棒含在了嘴里，小心的不去咬到它，这玩意儿现在因为她的舔吮跳动的非常厉害，西塞罗的喘息声越来越重，却还是遵守着她先前的命令，没有挣脱那束缚着他的布条。

发出一声低低的鼻音，男人还没从快感中回过神，就听到他的聆听者在轻轻咂嘴，她，她是将他刚才射出来的精液吃掉了吗？不不不，她不能吃那么脏的东西，聆听者值得最好的，他没有资格让她如此对待他！西塞罗正胡思乱想着，虎人却爬上了床，跨坐在他的腰上，她似乎全身赤裸，腿间不断涌出的汁水叫男人有些迫不及待，但聆听者的命令还没解除，他还不能动。

“小傻子。”她整个人趴在了他的身上，娇小的乳房压着男人的胸膛。不再只是浅尝辄止，她深深地亲吻着他，用舌尖逗弄着他的舌头，都这个时候了，西塞罗居然还忍得住没有动，任她欺负。

一吻结束，两人都有些气喘吁吁，男人这才有机会开口：“西塞罗不傻的，聆听者。”他一点都不傻。

“嗯，我知道。”虎人在他的喉结上轻咬一口，又舔了舔，男人的肉棒被她的臀部摩擦着，竟然又胀大了些许，他更加饥渴地蹭着她，她腿间早就湿成了一片泥泞，看来他的聆听者也是想要的不行。

她将肉棒纳入体内的时候，两人同时抽了口气，聆听者小声嘟囔道：“疼。”但她还是往下坐了坐。僵持了一会儿后，她开始动了，肌肤摩擦之间，男人感到皮肤上沾到的水丝越来越多，床头的束缚开始变松，他都能活动自己的手腕，这时他听到了从自己口中发出来的低喘声，听起来似乎……很享受？在聆听者让他扶着她的腰时，西塞罗很高兴地听从了，他来回摩挲着手下的肌肤，它们就像丝绸那般柔软。虎人稍稍动的快了一点，她喘息的次数更多了，汗水打湿了短短的绒毛，从她的身体上滴落，她不太喜欢这个姿势，但听见身下的男人发出满意的叹息时，虎人觉得自己可以再努力一下。

“聆，聆听者……”“嗯？”二人都被对方的声音惊到了，伊娃在听见西塞罗满是隐忍的呢喃后，发现今天之内她都别想进行任何户外活动了，这一番撩拨下来，估计这个小傻子现在只想把她压在身下干。而她自然也没察觉到自己的声音听起来娇媚了不少，男人紧紧绷着全身的肌肉，忽然感到胸前一阵柔软，聆听者的娇吟在耳边响起，她似乎是累了，软软地趴在他的胸膛上喘息着。

她解开了遮住他眼睛的布，轻声叫他的名字。她听起来好乖，像一只小奶猫，男人想到，他将两人的位置掉了个个，他上她下。虎人的尾巴缠住了他的腿，有点痒，西塞罗本想如法炮制将她的手臂举到头顶，可聆听者看上去已经有些疲惫，他便打消了这个念头，转而开始亲吻她的脖子，只是还没亲几下，他就忍不住咬了上去，疼得虎人“嘶”了一声。  
这男人属狗的吗？她都没有这么咬过他！

以后不能撩过头，看把这小傻子急的，在她身下连续戳了两三次都没找对位置，伊娃搂住男人的脖颈，无声地笑到浑身颤抖：他也太可爱了吧。主动将双腿架上他的腰，虎人正想再逗逗他，身下却传来熟悉的酸胀感：那烙铁一样的物事终于被男人送进了她体内。似乎松了一口气，男人往里顶了顶，这下伊娃彻底歇了逗他的心思，仿佛是在给予鼓励，她蹭了蹭他的脸：

“西塞罗，我想要你。”

发出一声低低的呻吟，男人快速撞击起来，床嘎吱嘎吱的响着，仿佛随时都有可能塌掉，不过伊娃此时并没有空去考虑太多。她紧紧扒着西塞罗的肩膀，尽可能地跟上他的动作，他每动一下，她就觉得自己要被捅穿了一样，更别提男人还越撞越深，从他开始动起，她的呻吟声就没停下来过。两人的汗水混在一起，打湿了床单，她的鼻音听起来如此甜腻，一点点的勾起男人的心，让他只想干到她哭着求饶。

男人仔细看着他的聆听者，她微微闭着眼睛，小嘴微张，那柔软的喘息声听得他燥热难耐，她不会叫太大声，通常都是鼻音或者连续的娇喘，如果他动得有些慢了，她还会夹紧勾在他背后的双脚，把他拉近她的身体。

现在就是如此。虎人的指甲在他背上留下几道印子，她呜咽着，双腿有了些许松开的迹象，西塞罗的手指抚过她的脸，他用指尖捏弄着那小小的乳头，或搓或揉，这次换成虎人难耐的蹭着他的身体求欢，她的阴道慢慢收紧，腰也向上弓去。男人放缓了速度，力道没有丝毫减少，是她所喜欢的，他慢慢摸索出来了，聆听者喜欢他用力地撞击她，如果这时再抚摸她的背部，她也许会更加欢喜。

好想把她关起来，要是她一直留在他身边该多好，他们可以一起为夜母效劳，而她也不用再出门，去和别人进行接触。每每看到其他人接近她，西塞罗总会感到心里阵阵紧绷，恨不得将那些人的眼睛挖出来。有时他会想，聆听者只能看（摸）他，不能看别人，一眼都不行，但这些话他从来没有告诉过她，生怕她厌恶自己甚至再也不和他说一句话，那样的后果是他无法承受的。男人想到，他更想在聆听者眼里看到他自己的影子，也不愿那里什么都没有。

他搂着她的腰，把她抱起来放在他腿上，位置的变化叫伊娃有些措手不及，她她她不熟悉这个姿势啊？在她发出惊叫后不到半分钟，男人猛地挺身，将热流射在了她的身体里。伊娃的脑袋昂起，眼睛微微向上翻去，她脱了力似的趴在西塞罗的肩上，半晌没有多余的动作。白浊从两人的结合处溢出，男人紧紧抱着她，像搂着天下最珍贵的宝贝。

“西塞罗……”虎人的声音有点沙哑，她的手不断捏成拳头又松开，最后还是轻轻捶了一下男人的背：“你个小坏蛋……”她的声音小了下去，竟是抱着他睡着了。西塞罗手脚麻利地打来热水为她擦拭身体，随后又更换了新的床单和被子，将伊娃抱上床后，他自己也躺了上去，将她搂在怀中。安静的室内，男人听着两人的心跳声融在一起，嘴角微勾。

伊娃不是不知道西塞罗对她复杂的情感。她本可以离开他，却选择了留下陪伴，不知不觉中，一颗心便放在了他身上。她爱他，毋庸置疑，但如果她强行要走，也不是不可以，这么一说又让她想起了在梦中看到的那个傻姑娘。虎人从睡梦中醒来，在男人的背上连连抚摸了几下。男人在她的颈窝里发出几声呜咽，他没睡熟，这是肯定的，西塞罗随时都会醒来，除非她这个聆听者抱着他，不然他不敢让自己陷入危险又迷人的梦境中。

小傻子。对男人的爱称在舌尖上打了个旋，又被伊娃吞了下去，她可不想在短时间内迎接第二波狂风骤雨。她知道西塞罗对她充满了占有欲，然而自己还挺喜欢。男人不喜欢她和别人有肢体上的接触，她又何尝不是？哪怕是路人不小心碰到西塞罗的身体，虎人的脸色总会有刹那间的阴沉，不过迅速又会恢复正常。

毕竟——

两人都是对方的药，得随时“服用”呢。

（顺带一提，带着俩小孩去集市的马科里奥在回到庄园之后发现他的薪水涨了）

49  
今天又是晴天，天际省的强盗还是那么活跃，我得去清理入侵者了，请恕我暂时离开您五分钟，聆听者。  
——  
贪婪的强盗仿佛杀不干净，经常光临观湖庄园，更别提还会有一锤带走一条牛命的巨人，狼群来的次数更频繁，它们不仅咬死了鸡，还会把鸡蛋踩的稀碎。

不过那都不是事，现在最主要的，是赶紧除掉碍事的东西，然后回到聆听者身边。男人想到。

强盗头领的脑袋滚到了地上，上面还残留着惊恐的表情，男人嫌弃的看了一眼，转头就走，一旁的管家身上还穿着睡袍，头发散乱的扎成马尾。男人经过对方身边时还听到几句关于涨薪水的只言片语，心头不禁冷笑。看哪，他西塞罗做的可比你这个学徒要好得多，敌人还没反应过来就被他杀死，多有效率。

脱去沾了血的衣服，男人用清水仔细地清洗了双手，直到把皮肤搓的通红才罢休，他自己倒不在意鲜血沾得到处都是，但聆听者很介意。她有轻微的洁癖，上次自己穿着脏衣服在床上打了一个滚，聆听者当晚就不让他上床，无论如何也不答应，虽然快到天亮的时候她原谅他了，但这给男人留下了极大的阴影。从那以后，他都会在杀完人之后换件衣服再去两人的房间，或者……干脆不穿衣服。

男人带着满身的寒气进到屋里，他的聆听者抱着被子睡得正香，对窗外发生的事一无所知。男人熟练的将被子从她怀中取出，再将自己送到她的胳膊下，他格外喜欢两人抱在一起的时候，那样，自己才会稍稍感到踏实。摸了摸心口，男人最近发现自己会在看见聆听者的时候克制不住的去想她，很可笑吧，作为夜母的守护者，他居然对她有了一丝丝心动。明明自己不值得她这么对待的啊？男人蹭了蹭虎人的脸，他轻咬着她的上嘴唇，舔了又舔，后者迷迷糊糊地醒来，一睁眼就发现面前的男人带着满脸灿烂的笑容看着她。

“早上好，我的聆听者。”男人在她的手心里印下一吻，如果他没记错的话，她之前最喜欢他这么亲她，不管是在床上还是在床下。

现在也是。聆听者懒洋洋的靠在他怀里，男人揉着她的乳房，将两颗红梅捏得挺立起来，她已经动了情，他感觉的出来。将手指伸到她腿间，男人刚刚捏住阴蒂，聆听者却捂住了嘴，轻声却急促的喘息起来，看上去似乎在顾忌什么，不敢像前一天下午叫的那般爽快。男人看向他的聆听者，她那么美，就连强行忍住欲望的时候都丝毫不见狼狈，反而更加迷人。  
他瞥见自己的肉棒直挺挺的站了起来。

“西塞罗……”明明昨天才做过，男人都是这么容易发情的吗？还是说开了荤的都是这样？伊娃当时不觉得有什么，可一觉醒来，她感到腰都要断了，大腿也酸软的合不拢。想到前一晚的疯狂，虎人难得的有些面红耳赤，有了几次经验的男人很快掌握了她身上的敏感点，很快她就被干得连连求饶，然而他不肯放过她，直到自己扒着他的肩膀哭着高潮出来，西塞罗才射到她的身体里。

男人在她腿间摸了一手的水，有些疑惑，她湿了，说明她对他的触碰有反应，可为何……猛然间想到了什么，男人的脸色黑了下来，他确实忘了，聆听者还收养了两个孩子，而且就睡在隔壁。

察觉到他想干什么的虎人急忙搂住了他，男人看上去委屈极了，他看着他的聆听者，忽然紧紧将她抱在怀里，贴着她摩擦了一会儿之后，呜咽着射到了她的大腿上。

虎人：“……”就，就这么迫不及待吗。

将她打横抱在腿上，男人用手指来回捏弄着那颗敏感的阴蒂，虎人将被子的一角咬在嘴里，但她根本克制不住自己的呻吟，只能闷闷的发出几声鼻音。眼泪从眼角滑落，她用腿夹住了男人的手，紧紧吸着他的手指，感受着他的抚摸。

男人俯身吻了下去，聆听者用低低的呻吟回应他，她的身体还在高潮中颤抖，这时睡意再次袭来，腰酸背痛反复叠加，绕是再强悍的人也难以承受。见她合上了眼睛，男人毫不犹豫地躺在她身边，扯过被子给两人盖好，聆听者已经累了，他不能强迫她和自己行鱼水之欢。男人想着，抓住了虎人的手，和她靠在一起，这才觉得心里好受了许多。

他轻轻抚摸着聆听者的脖颈，甚至能感到皮肤下血管的跳动，如果他想，现在就能杀了她。自己有很多类似的机会，不是吗？她毫无防备的靠在他怀中时，她背对着他烘焙时，她和他做爱时……

男人又把手放在了女人的腰上，聆听者的腰好细，和他不同，她摸起来好软，自己特别喜欢搂着她。西塞罗有些困惑，他不知道那是不是聆听者所说的“爱“，但自己对此不排斥就是了。他还喜欢听她叫床，听她带着哭腔喊他的名字，然后两人又汗淋淋的抱着吻在一起，男人搂着他的聆听者，一瞬间感觉自己拥有了整个世界。

只有她会在出完任务后跟他聊天；只有她会在他受伤时嘘寒问暖，法术和治疗药水一股脑的丢给他；只有她会亲昵地和他靠在一起，对他说的话没有嘲笑，没有白眼，没有厌恶……但也正是她，夺走了那个最重要的位置。为什么，夜母偏偏和她说话了呢？他发自内心敬爱着的夜母，和他的聆听者，他对于后者，更像是——

虎人在睡梦中发出一声嘤咛，下意识地勾住男人的脖子，耳边有她的呼吸声，男人莫名平静了下来。

对，不去想就行了。他安慰自己道，能这样一天也是一天。

两个孩子不知道他们逃过一劫，起床后还想让妈妈看看他们前一天在集市上买的新衣服和新玩具。索菲抱着她的娃娃刚跑到门口，就看到男人坐在床边的椅子上，脸色阴沉地盯着她，他一句话都没说，索菲却有些胆怯了，她急忙拉住布莱斯的衣服，将同样兴奋的他拽回了房间，在后者疑惑的眼神中摇摇头。

等妈妈起床后，他们再给她看，有妈妈在，那个男人不会对他们怎样的。方才她一对上小丑的眼神，那感觉就像是在郊外野餐时被剑齿虎盯上了，她甚至都能感到对方的獠牙已经要挨上她的喉咙。索菲打了个冷战，蹑手蹑脚地下楼去找管家了，虽然管家很毒舌，经常嘲讽她和布莱斯，但待在那儿总比待在猛兽身边要好太多。

“龙裔，你这是养了个醋缸吧。”瑟拉娜来庄园做客时这么说道，她的腿上趴着一只巴掌大小的幼犬，蓬松的毛发根本遮不住它的胖，伊娃伸手薅了两把，眼睛顿时眯了起来：手感超好，和米科不同，狗崽的毛发很软，而且它的伙食明显很好，身上的肉特别多，现在是冬天，很适合做暖手炉。狗崽嗷了几声，伸出粉色的小舌头开始舔她的手指。

“可爱。”她想把它抛起来，抛到房梁上的那种。

“对吧？我就觉得你肯定会喜欢。”之前一起旅行的时候，瑟拉娜就注意到龙裔特别喜欢又胖又可爱的生物（蜘蛛除外），有人把新出生的婴儿抱出来晒太阳，她都会站在旁边看半天。然而当婴儿的母亲想让她抱抱孩子时，龙裔总是特别礼貌的拒绝，然后用只有她和瑟拉娜听得到的声音说道：

“我怕把她/他掐死，所以算了。”

“还是还给你吧。”让吸血鬼惊讶的是，伊娃将狗崽放了回来，肉团子拿鼻尖摩擦着她的手心，湿漉漉的，却不叫人感到恶心，“我已经有一只小可爱了。”

会对着她笑得很灿烂，巴不得随时随地跟着她，在强盗对她出言不逊时会一刀捅穿对方喉咙（虽然他可能只想杀个人）的小可爱。伊娃看向窗外，管家正试图把打雪仗的两个孩子往房子里赶，结果被扔过来的雪球击中了脸。她扑哧一声笑出来，刚转头就看到了站在阴影中的男人，小丑难得的一声不吭，但伊娃却在他身上感觉到了浓浓的委屈感，他横抱着双臂，看起来想将她拉到自己身边，又怕惹得她不喜。

伊娃冲他张开了双手，小丑一下子笑开了怀，奔过来抱住她，脑袋在她的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，虎人用尾巴缠住他的腰，深深呼吸着男人身上的味道。这时她忽然发现有哪里不对。

“西塞罗，厨房里的甜卷你吃了几个？”这满身的甜食香气，天际省最冷的风都盖不住。

“聆听者不是说那些都是给小西塞罗的吗？”

她啥时候说的？索菲和布莱斯对这盘甜卷可是期待了好久，她几乎都能想象到他们在发现盘子上只剩下碎屑时的模样。伊娃捂脸，想不到大冬天的还要出门，她抓起挂在墙上的斗篷和帽子，打开后窗翻了出去，刺客紧随其后。两人前脚刚走，管家就上楼来叫人，结果自然是谁都没有找到，只能悻悻地回去安慰两个哭都不敢哭的孩子。

“龙裔，今天真是好大的雪，”骑在龙背上飞行的时候，龙如是说道，“你和你的配偶，伴侣小心点，别掉下去了。”

虎人拢了拢身上的斗篷，自从学会了强迫意志的第三句龙语后，她就做了这样一条特制的斗篷，它又厚又沉，不仅防风而且还防水。西塞罗坐在她身后，双手搂着她的腰，由于防寒做的很到位，两人几乎没有受到寒冷带来的冲击。然而男人却有些失落，当初两人第一次骑龙，聆听者全程都冷得缩在他怀里，巴不得把他绑在身上。他想把斗篷划开，但又怕聆听者冻着，只好勾着她的腰往自己怀里带了带，令西塞罗惊喜的是，虎人没有反抗他的动作。

龙在独孤城外找了个空旷的位置降落了，伊娃刚跳下地就陷进了雪中，那雪一直堆到腰间，冷得她打了个哆嗦。她刚想叮嘱西塞罗留在龙背上，旁边便传来了落地声，男人期待的看着她，像是确认了什么，再次伸手把她圈在怀中，如果不是天太冷，他都想深深的亲吻他的聆听者，直到她眼角发红的推开他为止。

……起码他知道了他自己的愿望，也就是想和她拥抱，这挺不错，不然看着他天天欲言又止的样子，她也很头疼。伊娃在男人的唇上轻啄一口，打断了这个看似毫无止境的拥抱，牵着他深一脚浅一脚的走进了眨眼恶鼠，向在柜台后打瞌睡的老板借了炉子，动手开始烤甜卷。她的这个举动让男人感到有些不是滋味，几个甜卷而已，用得着她大晚上跑出来吗？

无意中瞥见了男人的脸色，伊娃不禁庆幸自己把他带上了，不然单独留西塞罗在家里，两个孩子吓得要命不说，管家那厮肯定会借此和她提出涨工资（看护费和心理安慰费），她晚上回去怕是又要被某人缠到凌晨才能睡。但是，她答应过孩子们，今天要给他们做甜卷吃。

“我只是在兑现我的承诺，就像我当初承诺和你在一起一样，西塞罗。”她摸了摸男人的脑袋，安抚道，西塞罗微微撅起嘴，站在一旁看着他的聆听者忙东忙西。烘焙的时间有点长，等伊娃把所有甜卷包好装进篮筐（店老板已经歪在桌上呼呼大睡），过去拍了拍男人的肩膀，然后在他转身的时候一口亲在他的脸上：

“辛苦你了，小傻子。”

“你也知道他脑子有问题啊？”

桌子旁一个战士模样的男子看了他们一眼，明显喝的有些上头，他“咣铛“一声把酒杯砸在桌上，语气中满是嫌弃和厌恶：

“这小丑疯疯癫癫的，刚才还念叨着要杀什么女仆？嘿，小猫，我打赌你们肯定没见过黑暗兄弟会的人，说实话，如果你再不让这个疯子闭嘴，我就要考虑考虑和他们的刺客聊——”

他的话没能说完，下一秒，伊娃抽出橱柜上的大盘子，对着年轻人的脑袋狠狠拍了下去，趁着其他人还没反应过来，她朝他那张傻脸上丢了一个狂暴术。在室内闪过一阵红光后，食客们纷纷将身下的椅子或是烛台抓在了手里，他们向着年轻人涌去，在法术的影响下，人人都想揍他一拳，至于会不会造成生命危险，则是他们无法考虑的了。趁着守卫还没被吸引过来，伊娃带着西塞罗溜出了大门，将年轻人的惨叫声抛在了身后。

“聆听者，西塞罗不傻的。”回家途中，男人将脑袋搭在虎人的肩上，呼出的热气湿润了她脸上的毛发，他以一个极其亲密的姿势拥着她，虽然耳边的风声很大，男人却感到两人的心跳逐渐融在了一起。这种感觉很奇妙，意外的让他安下心来。

“我知道，”他的聆听者平静的回复道，“还有，你起到我了，西塞罗。”

两人身下的龙：“哦，别。龙裔，别。”

他们回到庄园时已是乌鸦鬼婆出来活动的时间，四处静的都能听得见虫鸣声，伊娃清理了前来觅食的狼群，将甜卷放到两个孩子的床头，转头正好对上男人没来得及收回的眼神，可怜兮兮的像只被抛弃的狗狗。虎人失笑，他怎么还要和小孩子争宠？

不过算了，谁叫她爱他呢。

……

只要他看上去乖一点，聆听者就会一直把注意力放在他身上。这是西塞罗在旅行中摸索出来的，每当他露出委屈的表情时，大概率会换来她的拥抱或是亲吻。就算再怎么不甘心，每每尝到甜头，那种感觉都会让他上瘾，想要获得更多……想要她全心全意的关注他，不再管其他人……

（伊娃：我看破不说破）

50  
自世界吞噬者被消灭已经过去了七天，在各个城市的人们奔走相告以及开庆祝会的时候，龙裔刚刚从三天三夜的昏睡中醒来。

嘶……好痛，骨头仿佛都成了碎片，手脚也没有力气，伊娃在一片黑暗之中揉了揉脑袋，她到底睡了多久？这里好像不是她那温暖的庄园，而是冰冷的石室，虽然她身下铺着厚厚一层毛皮，但冷气还是争先恐后地涌进她的身体。这里……是高吼峰吗？

记忆还停留在世界之喉的暴雪上，她被传送出松加德后，拎着沾满龙血的斧子站在天际省最高的山峰顶端，手臂不自觉地轻轻颤抖着，是用力过猛后的状态。她的精神还没从那场疯狂的战斗中出来，肉体却已经支撑不住，在勉强听完飞龙的呐喊后，整个人顿时无力地瘫倒在雪里，低低的喘着气，任凭雪碴子钻进她的鼻腔，然后化成水。

想要休息。她的身体叫嚣着。

傲达威英降落到了山上，翅膀拍动间将周围的雪扇起，伊娃挣扎着爬过去，抓住了它的龙爪，然而光是这一个动作就已经耗费了她现存的体力，巨龙还没来得及询问她要去哪儿，龙裔早已合上双眼沉沉睡着，对耳边震耳欲聋的吼声置之不理。

“她不能待在这儿，都瓦克因虽然比人类要强壮很多，但她不像龙那么抗寒，会冻死的。”小心地将龙裔含在口中，帕图纳克斯带着她向山下爬去，灰胡子们会欢迎龙裔的归来，它很清楚。

灰胡子们确实很高兴见到（几乎）完好无损的龙裔，但老龙没想到的是，龙裔那个无比忠实的跟班居然也在高吼峰上，而且从把龙裔抱下来开始，对方一直用阴恻恻的眼神盯着它，似乎恨不得当即将它斩杀。

算了，它不跟小辈计较。帕图纳克斯想着，翅膀一扇飞回了峰顶，之前也见过几次这个男人，那时他陪着龙裔一起登上高吼峰，中途从没喊过累。几千级台阶的旅程，龙裔每走一段路就要找个借口拥抱她的同伴，仿佛在从对方身上汲取能量。而且在它与龙裔交谈的过程中，男人总会时不时发出奇怪的笑声，老龙对此有些反感，但龙裔貌似不在意。

伊娃翻了个身，脸上盖着的黑布掉了下去，隔着眼皮都能感受到照在她脸上的光线有多强烈。梦里那个自称是龙裔的家伙方才一尾巴将她从梦境抽回了现实，如果再睡下去，她怕是要在石床上硌断全身的骨头。慢慢睁开眼，适应了周围的光线后，男人带着笑的面容撞进她的眼中，他的眼里满是红血丝，一看就是多日没有睡觉的模样。虎人想叫他，却发现自己的嗓音很是嘶哑，也难怪，自战斗之后她就一直在睡，太久没有说话。轻轻咳嗽了几下，她抓着男人的手往自己身边拽了拽，力度不大，男人却欣喜万分，灵活地爬上了石床。然而床太小，要想同时躺两个人确实有点困难，必须得紧紧相拥才不会滚下去，这正合男人的意，他看向虎人，眼中闪过几分委屈：差一点点，她又要丢下可怜的西塞罗，一个人跑去遥远的松加德，多少诺德人向往的天堂！

伊娃不知道自己在长时间的昏睡中好几次停止了呼吸，但此时看着西塞罗的眼，她意识到他在这几天里可能急坏了，因为男人一和她对上视线就直接亲了过来。他急切地啃着她的嘴，双手几乎要将伊娃揉进自己的身体里，直到虎人被亲的眼角冒出了泪，他们才气喘吁吁地分开。伊娃有些心虚地抱了抱西塞罗，男人低声在她耳边喘着气，边蹭她边发出几声呜咽。他起到她了。然而一想到他们正身处何地，虎人顿时回过神来：她可不想在灰胡子这里好好“疼爱”她家小傻子，要是被听到的话——不不，百分之百会被听到的！

“乖，现在睡觉。”能发出声音后，虎人头一次用了命令的口吻，这个傻子！看到他脸上难以掩饰的疲倦，她心里突然一疼，没想到对方居然会忠诚到这种地步。男人撅起嘴，但还是顺从地闭上眼睛，和她紧紧拥在一起，龙裔轻抚着他的后背，鼻子止不住地开始发酸，眼泪差点掉下来。

只有触碰到他才知道，原来自己始终都挂念着这个如同影子一样的刺客。

在松加德的时候，她看着那从山上飞来的黑龙，心中闪过无数个念头，最终停留在穿着小丑服的男人身上。如果她没有成功，他又会如何？疯疯癫癫的小丑除了夜母，什么都没有了，所以，她必须活着回去。

为了它，为了他们，为了他。呵，自己，终究是有了羁绊吗？

她笑了起来，面前是强大的巨龙，她和其他英雄站在一起，吼声从他们口中迸发而出，震动着她的大脑和牙齿。不用龙吼，就无法击败奥杜因，即使在每一次使用龙吼之后，她的身体总会出现不适。伊娃想着，她找准时机，一句“龙魂撕裂”将奥杜因从天上强行拽了下来，对方再怎么强大，落到地上后就任由他们攻击了，平日里练出来的身手在此时得到了充分的发挥，她凭借着直觉和灵活的身体，敏捷地躲过黑龙抽过来的尾巴和利爪，要是让那尾巴打在身上，她的夜莺甲可能就要报废了。

后来发生的事也就是那样了，龙裔击败了世界吞噬者，回到了人间，成为了人人口中的英雄。

然而英雄本人却不想去参加所谓的庆功宴，一点都不想，她更愿意坐在自家的房顶上，在老鹰的注视下掏鸟巢，踩着房梁跑来跑去，偶尔去顺几个甜食或是杀几头龙。奥杜因死了没错，但它的手下还在天际省的天空中游荡。

“等龙死得差不多后，他们很快就会忘了我。”她如此说道，一口咬下半个甜卷。

“你还真是有自知之明呢，龙裔。”瑟拉娜坐在阴影中，被龙裔收养的两个孩子跑过来，央求她看看他们做的木剑。索菲如愿去了独孤城的吟游诗人学校，并成为了那里年纪最小的学员，不光如此，她还在学习使用单手剑；布莱斯则在裂谷城和布林乔夫学习所谓的骗术和口才（“那小子挺有经济头脑的。”夜莺的成员之一感慨）。伊娃对此不是很感兴趣，她觉得自己更加适合黑暗兄弟会，但是作为盗贼工会的老大，还是得时不时关注一下他们的“顾客”。

龙裔从扶手椅中站了起来，往炉子里添了几根柴火后又重新瘫回去，上下眼皮开始打架。最近好像怎么也睡不够，她想，周围孩子们的打闹声逐渐远去，在迷糊中她听到了一句话，也不知道是谁说的：

“你知道他在死后不可能和你一样会去松加德，即使这样，你还是要坚持吗？”

“当然。”

“龙裔就是固执。”那声音咕哝了一句，然后就消失了，日后再也没有出现过。

唯一能和她说话的人睡着了，瑟拉娜闲着无事，从书架上抽出一本书看了起来。托龙裔的福，整间屋子暖洋洋的，她一点都不想去外面被雪花洗脸，这时她用余光瞥见了一抹红色的衣角，对方无声无息地溜过客厅，然后爬上了扶手椅，将龙裔打横抱在怀里，那人似乎就认为，她这样睡才舒服。

吸血鬼：……她还是继续看书好了。

诡异的氛围一直持续到两个孩子湿淋淋地跑回来，后边还跟着观湖庄园的管家。看到人多了，瑟拉娜终于放下那本被她翻了好几遍的食谱，抬头看向依旧睡得正香的龙裔，她记得，从她拿起书到现在，这俩人的姿势都没有变过。

哦，有点不一样。龙裔不知怎么的，将小丑压到了身下，她就那样搂着他的腰呼呼大睡，平日里宛如得了多动症的男人此时竟也任她抱着自己，一双眼眸几乎眨都不眨地盯着虎人看。如果不是看到两人微微起伏的身体，瑟拉娜都怀疑自己看到的只是一座石雕。当看到两个孩子捂着眼从旁边偷偷摸摸溜过去，以及那个毒舌管家投来“真是没眼看”的目光，吸血鬼意识到，这样的事情几乎天天都发生在庄园里。

她果断的和三人一起来到了露台上，雪已经停了，布莱斯熟练的用扫帚把积雪扫下楼，索菲将挂在墙上的斗篷递给瑟拉娜，冲她甜甜的笑着，然后小大人似的叹了口气：

“妈妈真的很宠他呢，我亲眼看到她给了他一个装满甜卷的口袋！”

见瑟拉娜朝自己看过来，布莱斯点头附和道：“虽然妈妈也很喜欢我们，但我总感觉她更喜欢那个人，就像是……呃，不管那个人要什么她都会给。”

“那是爱啦，笨蛋布莱斯。”

“你才是笨蛋——不，你比巨魔还要蠢笨！”

眼见话题逐渐跑偏，管家马科里奥及时把刚刚烤好的肉端上了桌，成功让争吵的孩子们转移了注意力，而瑟拉娜面前也多了一个密封的罐子。

这是什么？她用眼神问道。马科里奥耸耸肩，道：“是小猫的主意，我本来是想给你一杯大蒜汁的。”

自动过滤了他后面的话，瑟拉娜打开封盖喝了一口，温热的液体流进食道，不像她以前喝过的鲜血那样让人感到恶心，而是带着一股奇异的香味。

“瑟拉娜阿姨，这是血吗？”男孩问她，脸上满是好奇的神色，看上去也想尝一口，吸血鬼舔舔嘴唇，故意露出尖牙吓唬他，然后在索菲对受到惊吓的布莱斯那毫不掩饰的嘲笑声中道：

“有点像加了血的蛋奶酒。你们的妈妈真是个天才，某些人真应该好好学学。”

她一边说着一边站起身，抬手向不远处的树林丢了个冰锥，一声惨叫从灌木丛里传来，接着便是咒骂和沉重的脚步声：有人趁着夜色，踩着雪堆向他们袭来。

“是强盗。”马科里奥迅速朝对方丢出一个火球，然而冲在最前面的强盗像是摸清了他的招式，身上携带了抗魔护符，法术对他的效果不大，挨了四五个大火球都没什么事。眼看他就要冲上楼梯，马科里奥和瑟拉娜两人都是法师，也不会使用单手剑什么的——

这时，强盗头子发出一声闷哼，向前重重扑倒在了楼梯上，然后一格一格地滑了下来，他的背后插着支矮人弩箭，瑟拉娜清楚的看到，箭上有些亮晶晶的，明显是淬了毒。这熟悉的手法，除了她还能有谁呢。几人同时往强盗身后望去，雪地在月光的照耀下干净的仿佛不带一点尘埃，虎人将弩箭放回背后，随即站起身，明显在那蹲了有一段时间，她甩了甩身上的雪，眸子里闪着兴奋的光芒。刚刚解决掉其他强盗的刺客快速跑过来，影子一样跟着她来到强盗边上。

“索菲，布莱斯，”她叫到，两个孩子躲在管家身后，听到声音后朝她投来疑惑的目光，“给你们上一堂课。”“妈妈，他死了吗？”索菲问道，伊娃没回答她，只是冲西塞罗点点头，男人笑了起来，从腰间拔出匕首，动作迅速地扎了下去。随着一口黑血从强盗嘴里喷出，后者不甘地瞪着天空，然而却已失去了生气。

“记得补刀。”伊娃说道，嘴角咧开的笑容让楼梯上的两人沉默了，难道说龙裔一直都是这么教育孩子的吗？看着她揉着小丑的脑袋夸奖他的时候，吸血鬼和法师看着一旁丝毫不见惊恐的索菲和布莱斯（他们甚至开始讨论要不要去学习制作新的武器），难得有了一个共同想法：

在俩孩子被教坏之前必须要把他们的三观掰回来。

……

“话说谁去收拾一下尸体。”

“当然是你这个管家了，既然收了龙裔的钱就好好当驮驴。”

End


End file.
